Mine
by X-Sammii-X
Summary: Cal gave Matilda up but now he regrets it more than anything. He wants her back. However, its too late. Matilda has been adopted. Hayley Montgomery adopted Matilda. With Matilda now a one year old little girl, Hayley has to keep an eye out. Matilda gets into an accident and is taken into Holby ED. Soon, Hayley and Cal come face to face.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

 **Disclaimer - All I own in this is Hayley Montgomery, my storylines and any possible future children. Everything else belongs to BBC and the creators of Casualty.**

 **A/N - This idea came to me when I re-watched the Strangers episode. In this, Matilda is a one year old little girl. Matilda was adopted by Hayley Montgomery. Matilda has an accident resulting in a trip to ED where a certain Dr Knight is waiting.**

 **I love hearing what you guys think and all that**

 **"** _ **It's for the best."**_

Those were the words that haunted Caleb Knight for the last nine months. They were the words he spoke when he gave Matilda up. He regretted it more than anything. More than once he had contacted Social Services in the hope he could get her back but it was too late. Matilda had been adopted.

 **With Hayley.**

Hayley woke and felt something wriggling in her arms. It was her one year old baby girl Matilda or Tilly for short. "Morning gorgeous girl."

Matilda giggled and snuggled into Hayley. Hayley had no idea how anyone could give up such a sweet little girl. "Mumma," Matilda mumbled. Hayley held her close. "Ibble."

Hayley smiled and she scooped Matilda up before carrying her downstairs for breakfast. Hayley placed Matilda in her highchair and set about making her some breakfast. "Does my gorgeous girl want some weetabix?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah!"

Hayley grinned and gave Matilda her weetabix.

After Matilda had her breakfast, Hayley bathed her and let her play for a while so Hayley could check up on her salon.

Things were quiet until Hayley heard a bang and then a scream. Immediately, Hayley rushed to where the bang was. "Tilly?"

Matilda was lying on the floor with a gaping cut on her head. "Oh my gosh! Tilly!"

Hayley grabbed Matilda and ran to her car. She had to get her to Hospital.

 **With Cal.**

Since Cal had given Matilda up, he hadn't been focused on work. He wanted to see her again. Ethan had suggested more than once that he try counselling, he had refused.

There were no patients in the ED at the moment so Cal was standing at the reception. He was talking with Iain.

Suddenly, there was a plea for help. Cal looked over and saw a young girl holding a baby girl who looked to be around one - Matilda's age. Immediately, Cal was at her side. "What happened?" Cal asked.

"S-she fell and banged her head. She's been going drowsy," Hayley informed him. Cal nodded. "Please help her. She's everything to me."

"What's her name?" Cal asked.

"Matilda. Her names Matilda Montgomery."

Cal stopped. He turned to look at Hayley who held Matilda close to her. "M-Matilda?" Cal asked. Hayley nodded.

"Yeah, Matilda."

Cal was in shock. He took Matilda into a cubicle and Hayley went with them. She didn't know why Cal seemed so obsessed with a baby. If only she knew.

 **With Ethan.**

Ethan made his way around the Hospital. Suddenly, he was pulled to one side. "She's here."

Ethan frowned and looked at Cal. "Who's here?" Ethan asked his brother.

"Toad! Matilda!"

Ethan was confused. "I doubt that Cal. She's been adopted by someone. She may not even be in Cardiff anymore," Ethan said.

Cal rolled his eyes. "Nibbles! My baby girl is in this Hospital! She has a cut forehead! Just come and check," Cal pleaded.

Ethan agreed and he followed Cal to the cubicle. "Miss Montgomery, this is Dr Hardy. Consultant. I just need him to examine To-Matilda before I can patch her up," Cal said. He had to stop himself from calling Matilda 'Toad'.

"O-Okay."

Ethan took a look at Matilda. He could certainly see some features of Taylor in her. He had to agree. Matilda Montgomery was in fact Matilda. The baby girl who had caused Cal to become fatherly. "Everything seems fine here. Dr Knight, a quick word please."

Ethan and Cal went outside. "Well?"

"Its her."

Cal's eyes lit up. "I knew it! Ethan, that's my baby girl in there!" Cal said. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

 **With Hayley.**

Hayley was getting confused with all the coming and going of the doctors. All she wanted was for someone to look after her daughter. Eventually, Dr Knight came in. "Look, this is an Emergancy Department. I don't know if you know but my baby girl is lying there with bloody gushing out of her! Please, just help her."

Cal smiled and he got on some gloves on. "How old is she?" Cal asked.

Hayley smiled slightly. "She's one. She's been in my life for nine months now. I adopted her when she was three months. Someone gave her up after she had a meningitis scare," Hayley told him.

Cal had regretted that so much. "Well, I'm sure that person is feeling like it was the worst mistake."

Hayley sighed. "Deep down, I wish I had someone to help me with this. I lost my boyfriend in a car accident three months ago. We adopted her together."

Cal felt bad. Matilda had the proper family, a mummy and a daddy. That's all Cal had ever wanted for her. He knew he and Taylor couldn't have been parents as Taylor was a wanted criminal. "I'm sorry."

Hayley smiled. Some strange reason, she felt a connection with Cal.

 _A Few Hours Later._

Matilda had been patched up. She had fallen asleep on Hayley. She had been discharged. Hayley had to take her to have the stitches out. Cal walked them out to Hayley's car. He saw the white Audi TT.

Hayley put Matilda into her car seat and put her blanket over her. "Thank you, for helping with Matilda."

Cal grinned. "Its my job. She's such a great kid," Cal said.

Hayley smiled and she looked at Cal. "It was you wasn't it? You gave Matilda up didn't you?" Hayley asked.

Cal didn't want to lie. "Yeah. It was me. I thought she was mine, her birth mum told me she was. I looked after her for three months. It was after the meningitis scare, I had DNA tests done and found out she wasn't mine," Cal said.

Hayley felt bad. "If you ever wanted to visit her then my phone number is on my website. Domain is . . Give me a call and we'll arrange something," Hayley said. Before Cal could say anything, Hayley got into her car and drove off.

Cal stood staring at the space where Hayley's car was. She had basically given him visiting rights to see the baby girl he gave up. He was ecstatic. He hoped he could become a father to Matilda. That's all he had ever wanted.

 **A/N - Here's the first chapter!**

 **I've also another new Casualty Fanfic up, its called Learn To Love Again.**

 **Let me know what you think of this and weather I should continue or not.**

 **R &R - It makes my whole day'xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

 **A/N - Massive thanks to sweeet-as-honey for reviewing chapter one.**

Cal had found himself thinking about Hayley and Matilda. He couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if he hadn't given up Matilda. He knew he'd be stressed over keeping her safe and making sure she didn't get any illnesses.

Cal hadn't seen Matilda or Hayley since Matilda had been bought into the ED and he didn't know how he felt about that. He wanted to see Matilda again to know she was okay.

 **With Hayley.**

"Tilly, come to mummy."

Matilda toddled over to Hayley who scooped her up and kissed her. "You're so precious to mummy aren't you baby girl?" Hayley asked the tot but she knew she wouldn't get an answer from her other then "Ibble' or 'ba'

"Ibble!"

Hayley smiled. She wouldn't have Matilda any other way. She thought her daughter was perfect just the way she was. "Love you my little Tillykins."

Matilda giggled. "Ove... Muma."

 **With Cal.**

Cal went onto Hayley's website and saw her mobile number. He was going to text her and ask if he could see Matilda. He took a deep breath before typing out the message -

 **It's Cal from the ED. You said to give you a text so here is the text - Cx**

 **Hello Cal from ED. Hope ur okay! - Hx**

 **I'm great! How's Tilly? - Cx**

 **She's great! I was going to ask if you wanted to meet up so you could see her - Hx**

 **I'd love that - Cx**

 **Holby Pier in an hour? - Hx**

 **See you there. - Cx**

Cal felt his face light up. He went to get changed. He remembered the pink woolly lamb that Matilda had when he had her. He was going to give it to Hayley for Matilda.

Ethan walked in to Cal's bedroom and saw him with the teddy. "That's Matilda's. What are you doing with it?" He asked.

Cal looked up and smiled. "I'm giving it to Matilda," Cal replied. He noticed the confused look on Ethan's face. "Hayley and I are meeting. She asked me to," Cal told him.

Ethan smiled. "That's good."

Cal rolled his eyes. "It's better than good. Its amazing!"

Ethan laughed and left Cal to get ready.

 **With Hayley.**

Hayley had just finished getting Matilda ready. "Shall we go see someone special?"

"Ba!"

Hayley grinned and kissed her head. "I love you Tillykins."

Hayley drove to Holby Pier and she put Matilda in her stroller and walked up to by the benches.

Hayley saw Cal arrive. He was practically running. Hayley smiled at the effort he was making for Matilda. "Look Tilly! Its your daddy," Hayley said.

Cal looked at her. "Daddy?"

Hayley smiled. "Look, she's got no other male in her life. You looked after for three months. Therefore its only fitting she calls you daddy," Hayley explained.

Cal thanked Hayley. He looked at Matilda who was playing with a toy Hayley had given her. "I er, I have something for Matilda. I must have kept it after I..."

Hayley realised this was hard for Cal. She got Matilda out the pushchair and sat her on the bench next to Cal. "Look Tilly, its daddy."

Matilda looked at Cal. "Da-da?"

Hayley grinned as she noticed the look on Cal's face. He gave her the teddy and watched as she cuddled it. "She likes it."

Hayley nodded. "She probably remembers. Babies are quite intelligent," Hayley said through Matilda's babbles. "I think she knows who you are because usually, she shys away from strangers."

Suddenly, Matilda blurted out a word which would make Cal proud. "Ibbles!"

Cal looked at Hayley. "Did she just say that?"

Hayley was confused. "Yeah... She says that a lot. Her teddy is named Nibbles," Hayley told him.

"That's the nickname I use for my brother," Cal explained. He looked at Hayley and her eyes and that they had a slight twinkle in them. "That's stupid though."

"Honestly its not. It's rather sweet," Hayley said. She loved how Cal was explaining things to her. It helped her get to know him better. "Is your brother Dr Hardy by any chance?" Hayley asked. Cal nodded and looked Hayley. "It was obvious the way the two of you were when I brought Tilly in to the ED."

Cal smiled. "He was fond of her too although, not when I called her toad."

Hayley laughed. "Tilly, say Toad."

Matilda looked up. "Oad!"

Cal smiled and kissed her head. "You're doing great with her. I'm glad she's got you," Cal said.

Hayley looked at Cal and took his hand. "Look at me," she said. Cal looked up and saw the smile on Hayley's face. "You've got my number right? Well whenever you want to see her then just call me. In fact, you and your brother come for dinner tonight. It would be great for Tilly to see you both."

"If you don't mind."

Hayley shook her head. "If I did mind, I'd not invite you but I want you to come over. Being around Tilly alone kind of gets to me. I'd love some adult company," Hayley admitted.

Cal sat Tilly on his lap and moved closer to Hayley. "I'm only a phonecall away if you want some company or any help with Matilda," Cal said.

"Thanks."

Cal held Hayley and Matilda close to him. Deep down, he was hoping they could be close.

 **A/N - If you want to know what Matilda would look like in this Fanfic then google Beth Corcoran in Glee!**

 **The dinner will be in the next chapter!**

 **R &R - it makes my whole day'xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

 **A/N - This chapter won't be very long. It will be the dinner between Hayley, Cal and Ethan.**

 **Ethan sees Matilda again after nine months.**

After Cal had said goodbye to Hayley and Matilda, he went home to inform Ethan of the dinner they were attending. He got back to the flat and saw Ethan making a sandwhich. "Don't eat that!" Cal said.

"Why not?"

Cal smiled. "We're having dinner at Hayley's. With Matilda," he told him. He saw the smile appear on Ethan's face. "Hayley wants her to call me daddy or dadda in this case."

Ethan could tell how excited Cal was.

 **With Hayley.**

Hayley returned home with Matilda. Matilda had fallen asleep so Hayley laid her on the sofa and placed cushions around to stop her falling off if she rolled.

While Matilda was sleeing, Hayley began preparing the meal. She was making a beef dinner. Hayley hoped that Cal would be in Matilda's life for a while as she knew Matilda needed a dad and she didn't know if she could do it alone.

The beef was cooking and so Hayley went to check on Matilda. She had woken up and she was lying with the teddy that Cal had given her. She had taken to it so well. "Hey baby."

"Mumma!"

Hayley smiled and she put CBeebies on for Matilda while she finished cooking dinner. She looked at her phone and saw a text from Cal -

 **What time do you want Ethan and I to come over? - C x**

 **Five? Tilly goes to bed at 7:30 - H x**

 **Sure! What's your address - C x**

 **55 Dunkirk Road - H x**

Hayley smiled slightly and she began peeling the potatos. "Mumma!"

Hayley turned to see Matilda standing at the safety gate with the pink teddy. "What you got there?"

"T-Teddy!"

Hayley smiled and she kissed Matilda's head before heading to finish the dinner.

Five O'clock came and so Hayley went to sort her hair out. Matilda was sitting in her playpen with her toys. Hayley came back into the living room just as a car pulled up outside. She smiled when she saw Cal and Ethan. She answered the door. "Hiya."

Cal smiled. "Hayley, this is Ethan. Ethan this is Hayley," Cal said. He was itching to see Matilda.

Hayley could sense it and she laughed. "You can go in you know, she's in her playpen," Hayley told him. She and Ethan laughed as Cal ran in. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. Thanks for inviting us," Ethan said.

"You're welcome."

Ethan and Hayley walked inside and they saw Cal holding Matilda. "Mumma," she mumbled.

Hayley smiled. "It's okay sweetie. Its daddy," Hayley said.

Matilda looked at Cal. She had a smile appear on her face. "Da-Da?"

Tears appeared in Cal's eyes. He never thought that he would hear Matilda call him daddy. Ethan had tears too. He was glad that Cal had a second chance at being a dad to Matilda. Hayley smiled. "Toad look, its Uncle Nibbles."

Matilda giggled and pointed at Ethan. "Ibbles!"

Dinner was cooked and so Hayley got Matilda in her highchair and served her a small plate. The meat was cut up into small chunks for her. "Tilly, yum yum."

"Yay!"

Cal smiled. He was sitting next to her. "She's amazing."

Ethan agreed. Matilda had taken to Ethan too and she took delight in calling him 'Ibbles'.

"This is delicious," Ethan commented.

Hayley laughed. "Thanks, cooking has improved a lot over the past nine months. I rarely orderr takeaway and when I do its due to a bad day at work," she said.

Ethan looked at Hayley. "Caleb tells me you own your own salon?" He questioned.

"I do. Its what paid for the house and all the stuff that Matilda wants," Hayley replied. She looked at Cal who was feeding Matilda her mashed potatos. "She has so many clothes and toys I've had to turn a bedroom into a playroom for her."

"Mumma Ibbles!"

Hayley looked at Cal. "That teddy you gave her, she's not put it down since we came back. She's obsessed with it," she told him.

"I'm glad."

 **A Few Hours Later.**

Hayley had let Matilda stay up a bit later as she had roped Cal and Ethan into watching The Little Mermaid. Hayley could tell she was getting tired though. "Cal, do you want to help me put her to bed?" Hayley asked.

"Sure."

Hayley got Matilda's blanket and teddy while Cal carried her upstairs and followed Hayley to her bedroom. "She has a lovely bedroom," Cal said.

Hayley smiled and thanked him. "I'm sure she had one too when she was with you."

Cal shook his head. "No, she had a cot in the living room," he mumbled.

Hayley let Cal put her into the cot and tuck her in. "Night night Daddy's little girl," he whispered.

11pm came and so Ethan and Cal decided to head home. "Thanks for tonight. I loved it," Cal said. He truly appreciated how much Hayley had let him into Matilda's life.

"It's totally fine. Tilly loved it too," Hayley said. She could tell that Cal was fighting back tears. "You know you can see her whenever."

"Thank you. I really do appreciate this,"Cal said.

"I know. I'm glad that she has you. She really needs a daddy and an uncle," Hayley said.

She hugged Ethan and Cal. She lingered on the hug she shared with Cal. "Tilly has an appointment tomorrow at the doctors. Do you want to come?" She asked Cal.

"Why?"

Hayley smiled. "It's just a check up after she had the meningitis scare."

Cal nodded and smiled. "I'll be there. Text me the time?" He asked.

"Sure."

Hayley went inside and locked the door while Cal stood watching where she stood. "Come on Cal. You'll see Toad tomorrow," Ethan said.

Cal nodded. He was determined to take up any oppurtunity to spend time with Matilda. He would do a better job at being a father now and he wouldn't give up. No matter how hard it got.

 **A/N - R &R, It makes my whole day!xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

 **A/N - Massive thanks to sweeet-as-honey, sarahmichellegellarfan1 for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Also, massive thanks to everyone who has followed/favouriting.**

 **X-X-X**

Hayley had been thinking a lot about Cal. He was always on her mind. Matilda had been unwell recently and Hayley was getting concerned for her. She didn't want to risk Matilda being taken to the ED.

It was 2am and Hayley woke to a loud scream coming from Matilda's bedroom. Immediately, Hayley got out of bed and she ran to her daughter. She saw Matilda was burning up. Hayley panicked and she dialled 999. An ambulance was on its way.

Hayley tried to take Matilda's onesie off to keep her cool but Matilda fought. "Mumma no."

The paramedics arrived. Hayley noticed it was one of Cal's friends. "Help her please. She's burrning up."

 **With Cal.**

Cal was falling for Hayley. She had given him a second chance at being a dad to Matilda. She had helped him see that he deserved a chance to be a father.

Cal sat in the staffroom. He was thinking about Hayley and Matilda. Ethan burst in. "Cal, Matilda's been brought in."

Cal stood and followed Ethan to resus where Matilda was. Cal saw Hayley crying. "What happened?" Cal asked.

Hayley looked at him. "She's been unwell for the last two days, I thought it was a cold but then she woke up screaming. I ran to her and she was burning up so I tried to take her pyjamas off and she said she was cold."

Cal took Hayley's hand. "We can't be in here. She's in good hands," Cal told her. He took Hayley to the quiet room. "She'll be okay."

Hayley was in tears. She needed Matilda to stay strong. She didn't think she could go on without her. "I'm sorry about all this, I didn't know what to do," she mumbled.

Cal held her close to him. "I promise that she will be fine. I'm here for you 100%."

Cal and Hayley looked at each other. Cal inched his face closer to hers and their lips touched. The kiss was slow and gentle at first. Cal pushed his tounge into Hayley's and the kiss turned heated. Hayley pulled away. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

Cal held her hand. "I wanted to. In case you've forgotten I kissed you first," Cal said. He took Hayley's hand and sat her down again. "Hayley, you've been so great with Matilda. She's lucky that it was you who adopted her."

Hayley smiled slightly and she kissed Cal's cheek. "I've been thinking about you a lot," she said. She sat down next to Cal and cuddled into him and they sat waiting for news on Matilda.

 **A Few Hours Later.**

Hayley and Cal had fallen asleep. Ethan walked in. "Hayley?"

Hayley shot up. "Where's Tilly?" She asked immediatley. She was scared. She felt Cal take her hand. "Ethan! Where is she?"

Ethan smiled. "She's fine. She has a severe chest infection. It made her develop a fever. She's on an IV drip now and she'll be fine," Ethan told her.

"Can we see her?" Hayley asked.

"Sure."

Cal took Hayley to see Matilda. They walked in and saw the small little girl sitting on the bed with her pink teddy. "Muma!" She squealed.

Hayley smiled over at Matilda. "Hi honey."

Matilda giggled. "Ibbles muma!"

Cal walked over and kissed Matilda's head. "You're so precious aren't you Toad?" He asked. Matilda giggled and she gave him the teddy bear. "Yeah, daddy gave you that."

"Yay!"

Hayley sat with Matilda while Cal went to speak with Ethan. "Nibbles!"

Ethan groaned and he went to grab some coffee. "For someone who was awake most of the night worrying about Matilda you're rather chirpy," Ethan commented.

Cal laughed. "Well I had an intresting night."

"Do tell."

Cal grinned. "Hayley and I kissed," he told him. Cal noticed the look on Ethan's face. "I know what you're thinking Nibbles, I'm rushing into things with her but to me, it feels like she's the one. She's given me a second chance at being a dad."

Ethan sighed and he was going to tell Cal what he really thought. "To me, it seems that you're using Hayley to see Matilda. You want to keep Hayley sweet so you get to spend time with Matilda. You're going to end up hurting her," he said.

Cal shook his head. "Ethan, Hayley means something to me. I'm not using her just to see Matilda. I think she could be the one for me."

Ethan didn't know weather or not he could believe Cal. He just didn't want Hayley or Matilda to get hurt.

 **A/N - sorry this wasn't very long. I've not updated in so long I owe people updates.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **R &R - It makes my whole day'xo**


End file.
